The Secret of Fazbear's Pizzeria
by thatcrazyfangirloverthere
Summary: Mike Schmidt had heard stories about Wynn, but he never believed them until he stepped foot in the town. It wasn't always like that though. Wynn was a town full of life until the year 1987. The rumors about Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria have the town on edge, and he's determined to get to the bottom of it. However, there are consequences. (Rated T for violence and character death)
1. Chapter 1: How it all began

**Hey everyone! I started writing this story, but ended up in a slump after writing the first chapter, and when I was about to continue writing it, the second game came out, and all my theories had been thrown out the window. So I'm rewriting! Also, I felt as if the original I typed up wasn't very well written. I have even better ideas for this story. Now I'm going to tell you a bit about this story. I'm planning on writing three "books". One for the first game, one for the second game, and one for the third. I know a lot of people have been saying the second game is a prequel, and I do like that theory a lot, but I also like certain aspects of it being an actual sequel. FNAF2 is going to be treated as such with this series. I have basic plot lines set up for this first story and the second, as well as a list of characters. I'm hoping to update at least once a week, and so far, I've been able to do that with another story I just started writing.**

**So enough rambling. I hope you like this story! Please review if you like it, or have any constructive criticism!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the portrayals of them, and a few extra characters I will be throwing into the story. And Wynn is not a real place that I know of. I simply thought it up and if it resembles an actual place, that is only a coincidence. Nor do I live in North Dakota, which is where the setting of this story is taking place. So if I get anything wrong about the state, please forgive me (and if you live there, please feel free to correct me and tell me about it!)**

**Also, trigger warning for a brief suicide mention. (I promise not to have any more of those mentions)**

* * *

Wynn, North Dakota, was a small, quiet town. Nothing exciting happened, the town had no tourists except the occasional guest who had gotten lost on the highway and needed a place to spend the night. However, if anyone did come to the town, they didn't stay long. It was a very eerie place, they sky was almost always grey and cloudy. The grass was practically dead everywhere. The streets were empty, with the exception of people going to and from work or school. Very few people would be out at any other time. The buildings were dreary and worn down. The only thing that stood out about the town was a mural on a brick wall with four smiling kids on it. Even that was worn down. The paint had faded in multiple spots and was starting to peel in various places. It gave newcomers an uneasy feeling, as if something terribly horrid had happened in the town a long time ago.

And little does anyone know, something horrible and horrifying HAD happened in the town of Wynn a while ago.

The year was 1986, and Wynn was a colorful town, filled with bright smiling faces, and music played through the streets. The main attraction of the town was the local diner, known as Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria was a magical place for kids and grown ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. The food was simply delicious, and many children loved the four main animatronics that had been showcased there. There was Freddy Fazbear, the leader of the gang. He was made to look like a brown bear with blue eyes and wore a top hat and a bow tie. Next was Bonnie the Bunny. He was a purple rabbit, with reddish eyes, and he had a red bow around his neck. He also "played" the guitar in the shows. There's Chica the Chicken, who was yellow and had big purple eyes along with a bib around her neck that read, "Let's Eat!". Last but not least, was Foxy the Pirate Fox. He was a red fox with gold eyes, an eye patch over one of them, and had a hook on one hand. They performed shows multiple times throughout the day, and thanks to some newer technology, they were even able to move around the dinner, much to the joy and excitement of the kids.

The owner of the restaurant was a kind and loving man by the name of Wallace J. Fazbear. He owned the place and his two sons, Percy and Philip, worked there as security guards.

Percy was the oldest of the two at the age of twenty-six. Many girls found him attractive and would always go to the restaurant just to sit there and watch him and giggle whenever he looked their way. Many people respected the young man and would always tell Mr. Fazbear just how wonderful his son was. Percy was smart, and if he had to be, cunning.

Phillip was younger, being only twenty-one. He did everything with a smile on his face and never cared for any of the praise he got from others. The young adult just went on with every day life, doing whatever he could to help others out.

No one could ever think of the two to do anything wrong. And that was true for Phillip.

Percy on the other hand, well, he's a different story.

As I had stated earlier, Percy was cunning when he needed to be. He was also sly and deceitful. And very skilled with sharp objects, and cleaning up any evidence.

The man was insane. He often fantasized about unspeakable actions, and the time he acted upon one was his down fall; slicing a woman's throat open after the two had gone on a date. It was his first kill, and it thrilled him. The sight of the blood, her screaming, and watching the life drain from her. He cleaned up nicely, and made sure no evidence that could go against him could be found. Even though Percy was insane, he wasn't stupid. The man never made a kill close to the time of his previous kill. People did noticed that these people had died, but never in the same way, and never around the same time as each other. So no one suspected anything, only thinking that these people had died due to natural causes, or by their own hand.

Wallace and Phillip knew nothing about Percy's violent habits. If they had found out, they would turn him over to the cops as soon as they found out. And Percy didn't want that. Or else he'd have to kill them as well. And even though he was a murderer, he had a soft spot for the "old man" and the "little bro".

Back to the original story. The year was 1986, and it was Kyle Sanders's sixth birthday. His parents had taken him and his siblings, Maria, Daniel, and Conner, to the pizzeria due to much begging of the children. Everything had started off normal, and everyone was in their upbeat, cheerful moods. Especially Percy.

He watched the eager children with a wicked smile on his face. The birthday boy ran around Pirate's Cove, swinging a wooden sword in his hand and pretending to be the brave Pirate Captain Foxy as his brothers, sister, and a couple other kids, played as his crew.

_"I'll have great fun killing those four little twerps," _Percy thought to himself, _"But how should I do it? Knife, rope, gun, poison? Decisions, decisions..."_

And idea soon came to Percy, and he got up, chuckling to himself as he made his way towards the back.

* * *

"But I want to eat!" Maria whined to her brothers.

The four of them looked very different from each other. They only shared a couple features: round face, big grey eyes, and their faces were sprinkled with freckles. Kyle had messy reddish-brown hair, Maria was a light blonde, and even though the two were twins, Daniel had dark brown hair while Conner had black hair, that looked dark purple in certain lighting.

"But Foxy is gonna come up soon!" Kyle pouted, as he had just sat down in front of the stage. A pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair announced that Foxy the Pirate Fox would appear in less than three minutes.

"Can't we just eat while we watch the show?" Daniel crossed his arms. He never understood why Kyle liked Foxy so much. In his opinion, Freddy was the best animatronic of the four.

"No! I've never seen this show front row before! It's my birthday and I want to see Foxy!" Kyle was about to throw a fit. Daniel and Conner shared a look and groaned in unison.

"Fine, we'll see Foxy..." Conner sat down next to his little brother. Kyle grinned to himself as the Daniel and Maria sat down as well. Not to soon after, kids stared filling up all the spots on the benches in front of Foxy's stage.

Being the youngest, Kyle always got what he wanted. Maria was only older than Kyle by two years, making her eight. Daniel and Conner were the oldest at twelve years old. Daniel was slightly older as he was born first of the two twins.

Just then, music started up and the purple star curtains were pulled back. Foxy stepped forward and took a look around the audience.

"Aye, maties! Who be ready to set sail on an adventure with ol' Foxy here?" the pirate fox asked the crowd of children. They all cheered loudly in unison, making some of the workers smile. Kyle was especially excited and when Foxy asked who wanted to be his first mate, Kyle raised his hand and practically jumped out of his seat and onto the stage. His reaction to when he was chosen to be Foxy's first mate made everyone smile.

Even though Maria, Daniel, and Conner didn't care much for Foxy's show, they enjoyed Kyle's excitement.

Through the show, Percy came up and stood in the back, but he had on a golden bear suit, one that looked similar to Freddy. The strawberry blonde noticed this and raised an eyebrow. The golden suit was hardly ever used, the last time anyone had brought it out was in the 70s. Percy raised the head up a bit to show her his face and winked at her. The woman smiled once she realized who it was.

Once the show was done, the children all ran off to go play or to go eat. To his luck, the Sanders children were still standing at the front of the stage.

"Percy, what are you doing?" the strawberry blonde tilted her head as she walked up to him.

"Well, we used to use the Golden Freddy suit to bring out gifts and stuff for the children. Since it's that boy's birthday, I decided to give him a little surprise. Don't you think that's a good idea, Maddie?" Percy explained.

Maddie grinned and nodded, "That's very sweet of you, Percy! Say, after we close, how would you feel about going out to dinner some place?"

"I would like that very much, my dear," Percy lifted the head up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Maddie giggled before walking off to watch the other children. Percy thought her a good target. He'd date her for a couple years, get her to trust him, and when the time was right, he'd kill her. He could have done it now, but it was time for the kids to die.

Percy watched Maddie walk away before turning his attention to the children. He noticed that they were arguing and a smile came upon his face. He loved it when people got into petty little fights.

"Come on! I just want some pizza!" Maria shouted at the three boys.

"But we want to play first!" Kyle pouted.

"Well, we can always play after we eat," Conner suggested.

Maria smiled, "I like that idea!"

"But it's my birth-" Kyle began.

"We know! But just because it's your birthday, you have no right to act like a little brat whenever we don't do something you want," Daniel knelt down in front of his brother. Kyle pouted as his three older siblings started to walk off.

"Hiya, kids!" Percy greeted the children, changing his voice to sound like a goofy cartoon character. The kids looked up at him with confused looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" Daniel's nose scrunched up. The four children had never seen this golden bear before, and didn't know whether to stay there or run back to their parents.

"I'm Freddy's younger brother, Goldie! I heard it was somebody's birthday today! Which one of you is Kyle?" Percy, or "Goldie", knelt down in front of the kids.

"I am," Kyle stepped forward. "Goldie" held out his arms to give Kyle a hug, which the young boy accepted.

"How would you and your brothers and sister like to have a very special surprise?" Percy stood back up and threw his hands up in the air.

"What's the surprise?" Daniel crossed his arms, pretending to be skeptical of it all.

"I can't tell you, or else it wouldn't be a surprise!" Percy shook his head. The kids all looked at each other, excited grins growing on their faces, "So, what do you kids say?"

"I want surprise!" Kyle shouted eagerly. Maria, Daniel, and Conner started to shout themselves, about how they wanted a surprise as well.

"Okay, then! Follow me!" Percy cheerfully stated and took Kyle's hand.

The four children followed "Goldie" to a back room. They were in for a surprise, but not like they were expecting. Percy opened the door for the kids and ushered them into the room. The lights were dimmed and they could barely see anything. Percy entered the room and shut the door, locking it.

"Where's the surprise?" Conner looked around, still eager to get a present, or some sort of candy.

"Oh, you'll get your surprise..." Percy stopped speaking in his goofy voice. Now, his voice was dark, low, and threatening. The kids froze up as Percy took off the head of the Golden Freddy suit and gave them all a wicked smile.

"Who... who are you?" Daniel stood in front of his siblings, putting his arms up to protect them.

"I'm the person your parents warn you about," Percy chuckled. The kids felt panic rising up inside them as Percy picked up a knife and started towards them. Maria let out a scream and ran towards the back of the room, grabbing Kyle's hand. Daniel pushed Conner to go after them and rushed towards the door. Percy grabbed the boy.

"Now, now. That's no way to behave, now is it?" Percy clicked his tongue. Daniel struggled to get out of Percy's grasp, but he could do nothing before something sharp, metal, and cold was slashed across his throat.

Screams came form the other three children cowering in the corner as Daniel fell to the ground, limp, blood gushing out of his neck and pooling around him.

"Who's next?" Percy held up his hands and grinned.

Conner pushed Maria and Kyle towards the door, "Get out of here!"

Percy went after Kyle and Maria as they ran, but Conner rushed into him, knocking the man down and causing him to drop the knife.

"You shouldn't have done that," Percy growled before grabbing Conner off of him and slamming his head on the ground. Conner let out a shout of pain, and Maria and Kyle could do nothing but watch another brother die in front of them. Conner struggled against Percy, but couldn't any longer once the man had wrapped his fingers around his throat.

The dark haired boy struggled and gasped for air. Kyle broke away from Maria in order to help save his older brother.

"Kyle, no!" Maria gasped as she tried to reach out for him. Conner was no longer moving, and Percy smirked to himself as he got up for the birthday boy to see. Percy put his hands on either side of Kyle's head, causing the boy to start panicking.

"Squirming won't make it any less painful," Percy drawled, tightened his grip and twisted the boy's head sharply to the left. Kyle didn't scream, only gave Maria a look with tear filled eyes as his neck had snapped. The man looked towards her, a wicked smirk on his face.

"It's just you and me," Percy picked up the knife and started to walk towards Maria slowly.

The young girl panicked, and went to open the door. However, it wouldn't budge. Seeing as she had only one option left, she started to bang on the door.

"Help! Help! Killer!" Maria was in hysterics, screaming at the top of her lungs. Percy almost felt sorry for her, but pity was a foreign feeling to him. He let her do this for a little bit longer before she fell to the floor sobbing. Once Maria did this, he walked up behind her, and held the knife up high in the air, before bringing it down on the girl, piercing her right through the back and through the chest. She left out one final scream before she slumped over, dead, like her brothers.

Percy looked around the room at the four dead children. Only two had blood shed. He felt as if it would have been more enjoyable if he sliced all four of their throats open, but he had to kill them quick after he lost the knife.

He shrugged and began to clean up, clearing any and all evidence he had to. Yet, he left the bodies there, for some unlucky soul to find in the morning, or in the evening.

* * *

"Where are my children?" Mrs. Sanders looked around frantically, panic overtaking her. Mr. Sanders had bags under his eyes and was on the verge of falling asleep. Phillip, Percy, Maddie, and Mr. Fazbear were trying to calm her down.

"Ma'am, do not worry. I'm sure they only got lost. I will go look for them if it will help any," Phillip held onto Mrs. Sanders's arm, trying to calm her down. He looked to Percy and raised an eyebrow. Percy shrugged, a confused and concerned, yet fake, expression on his face.

"Percy, weren't they with you last?" Maddie inquired, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I thought they were with me. I was leading them to the old prize corner, since it was the one boy's birthday, you know. But when I turned around, they were gone!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh, dear. Where could they have run off to?" Mr. Fazbear stroked his beard. The whole situation concerned him greatly.

"Let's go split up and look. Ma'am, you and your husband go home. We will call you as soon as we find your children and will bring them home," Phillip explained, smiling nervously.

"Please, Bella. We've been here for a long time," Mr. Sanders put and arm around his wife.

"Oh, alright... But please make sure they're okay," Mrs. Sanders hesitantly agreed to leave. Percy watched the couple leave with a grin on his face. He wanted to be the one to call them and inform them that their children were found dead. He wanted to hear their screams of anguish as the horrible truth was unfolded before them.

"Okay, everyone, split up and look for those kids! Phillip, you check Pirate's Cove and the kitchen. Percy, look around at the bathrooms, the stage, and the storage room. Maddie, you check the old prize corner and back room. I will check the office," Mr. Fazbear gave the group instructions. Percy laughed to himself internally when his father told Maddie to check the backroom. He was excited for her reaction.

So off everyone went, looking for the four missing children. Percy went around to the bathrooms and pretended to look around for them, knowing he would not find the children there. They were in the back room, dead. He patiently waited for them to be discovered, scenarios of how it would go down playing through his mind. Everyone had only been searching for not even ten minutes when a blood curdling scream came from the said back room.

Phillip ran there to see Maddie kneeling on the floor, one arm holding her stomach and her other hand on her mouth.

"Maddie?! What's wrong?!" Phillip knelt down beside her.

"T-the... the children... t-they... Oh my gosh," Maddie had tears streaming down her face. Percy and Mr. Fazbear arrived to see Phillip kneeling down beside the woman who was in hysterics.

"Where are they? Did you find them?" Mr. Fazbear walked over. Maddie nodded and pointed to the door to the back room. It had been cracked open, but almost shut upon Maddie seeing what was inside and jumping back.

Phillip got up and slowly made his way over to the door. He opened it just a crack and a gasp left his lips.

"Oh... oh my g-gosh..." Phillip stepped back, a hand over his mouth. He sounded as if he was going to be sick.

"What?!" Mr. Fazbear was getting impatient.

"They're dead," Phillip gulped. Mr. Fazbear's face paled. He himself decided to walk over and see if this was true. Upon seeing the four dead children, he froze. He had no clue who, or how it happened.

"Does anyone know what could have happened?!" Mr. Fazbear was furious. He looked to Percy, "You were last seen with them isn't that correct?!"

"I was the one to see them last, yes. But they disappeared on me. Someone could have taken them and killed them. You know I would never in my life do such a thing," Percy held up his hands.

"Well, something must be done. We will be closed tomorrow. Percy, I want you to contact the Sanders in the morning. Inform them about this tragedy if you would. Also, guard the pizzeria, make sure no one gets in... or out," Mr. Fazbear walked away from the door.

"What do we do?" Maddie stood up, thanks to some help from Phillip.

"Question people, get the police involved. I'm going to go call them now. We must find out who murdered these four children," Mr. Fazbear demanded. He headed towards his office, a grim expression on his face.

"Let's get you home, Maddie," Phillip walked her towards the doors of the diner. He paused by Percy, "Be careful, man. We don't know if the killer is still in the dinner or not."

"You as well," Percy nodded. As everyone went off on their own separate ways, Percy stood there and a wicked smile grew on his face as he looked at the four dead children one last time.

* * *

Within the next year, the town of Wynn went through drastic changes. Upon hearing the news about the four children being found dead, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders sued Mr. Fazbear and his company and took him to court. Even though Mr. Fazbear had no idea how the children had died, he still lost the case and the company lost quite a bit of money. The Sanders moved out of state not too long after the events of that tragic night. The news basically went national, and hardly anyone showed up the the restaurant anymore. It was very hard to convince people to show up there, even after Mr. Fazbear got the police to stand guard at the restaurant. Maddie quit her job at the restaurant, but still kept in touch with the family. She remained in town and started working with her father, who owned the local motel suites. She also took a part time job at the art and supplies store down the road.

Mr. Fazbear hired a man named Kenneth Ross to paint a mural of the four children who had died, even though the Sanders moved out of town. He wanted people to remember the children, and to hopefully guilt the murderer into confessing if he was haunted by their faces day after day. Kenneth and Maddie started to date each other after they had met when he went to go pick up some art supplies.

The days were long and tiring, people weren't quite as happy and upbeat as they had been. Sure, people had died before, but never like this.

But the thing that really made Wynn go down hill was an event that would haunt the town for years. They called it "The Bite of '87".

It was the fourth of July, and in attempt to get service up and running again, Mr. Fazbear offered the town a special dinner and firework show for the event.

Now, let me tell you one more thing before this story continues. The children's death wasn't the only thing that made business at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria go down. A couple days after the murders, the animatronics started to act glitchy. People complained that the robots smelled horrible and kids claimed that they saw blood and mucus around the eyes, mouths, and joints of the animatronics. Parents stated that they heard them say creepy phrases, such as, "Help me", or "Save them". Also, it had been rumored that gruesome and crude phrases, too appalling to repeat, had been made by the animatronics as well.

No one could explain any of it. Except for Percy, who could easily explain the smell or the blood and mucus. It was all because he stuffed the children into the suits. What was his reasoning behind it? He didn't know, the idea and the action amused him.

Anyways, Mr. Fazbear set up the whole event, and with much begging from him and his sons, people hesitantly agreed to go.

Percy watched everyone pile inside. He was going to pick a new target. Maddie had slipped through his fingers after she quit and started dating Kenneth. He still could have killed her, and Kenneth too. But he had to think on it.

"Percy, can you work Foxy's show? It's supposed to start in five minutes and I would run it, but dad wants me to make some pizzas," Phillip ran up to his brother.

"Sure," Percy shrugged. He made his way towards Pirate Cove and all the kids sitting on the benches stared at him as he entered.

"Is Foxy feeling better?" one little girl asked Percy as he walked over to the control booth.

"Yes, he is. We brought in the doctor yesterday for him," Percy nodded. The animatronics haven't been working very well since he killed those kids, and he was starting to regret shoving them into the suits. It caused lots of glitches. Maybe he'd take up the night shift again and take the brats out of them.

"A-a-aye, maties... w-who b-be- the killer- ready t-to go on an a-a-a-adventure- save them- with ol' F-Foxy here?" The curtains pulled back and the music started playing, but sounding not as cheerful, but rather creepy and haunting.

The children said nothing, feeling rather creeped out. A bunch of loud mechanical sounds soon came from the robot fox and the light in his eyes went out and the animatronic slumped forward a bit as he broke down.

"Oh great..." Percy rolled his eyes and got up on stage, "Everything's fine, kids! Foxy must still be a bit sea sick!"

"You said he was feelinh better," the girl from before pouted. Percy ignored her as he examined Foxy. The animatronic seemed to be fine, but the power switch had been turned off. The man had flipped it back on and Foxy's eyes light up. The kids cheered as he did so, but those cheers turned into screams as Foxy spun around and chomped down on Percy's head, biting off a chunk of his head. Foxy had bitten so far, he took part of Percy's brain off.

To everyone's surprise, Percy lived through the attack.

And what surprised everyone else even more, when he came to after his surgery, he admitted he killed the kids to his father and brother. Of course he was under the effects of the medicine he had been given, so he didn't even realized what happened.

Mr. Fazbear took no time to inform everyone and called the police on his own son, having them arrst him and put him in jail for life.

Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria did not close, but Foxy was put out of order. Even less people came to the restaurant, and after the news about Percy being revealed as the murderer, hardly anyone willingly went to the town.

As the years passed on, Wynn grew even more dreary and gray. Mr. Fazbear passed away in the year 1994, leaving the business to Phillip. He brought in various friends and family members to work there. Percy eventually went insane, even more than he had been, being such a threat to inmates and the crew working at the prison he was left to rot at, they put him on death row and had him executed.

Also, rumors had started going around at the pizzeria. As Phillip walked in one day, the night guard he had hired came running out.

"Those animatronics... they move at night," the security guard gasped out for breath.

"You're kidding me," Phillip raised an eyebrow. He didn't need anymore crazy stuff happening here.

"I swear. They were all over the place. I almost ran out of power because Bonnie and Chica kept standin at the doors last night," the guard explained.

"Did they try to hurt you?" Phillip walkrd inside. The animatronics were on the stage, perfectly still.

"No, but I got a bad vibe from them standing there," the guard answered, "Almost as if they wanted to kill me."

"What is it with death and this place?" Phillip groaned.

A week later, the very same security guard was found stuffed into a suit, dead. After two years of security guards quitting, or being found dead, Phillip decided to take matters into his own hands and took up the night shift himself. After seeing the true horrors of the pizzeria at night, he refused to let anyone take up the night shift. It was difficult staying alive each night. The animatronics came after him nonstop. It was quite terrifying seeing them standing at the door ways or staring into the cameras.

What horrified him the most is that even Foxy came out at night. You could hear the clanking of his feet as he ran towards the office. And everytime he pounded on the door, the energy would drain.

As the years progressed, the animatronics got more aggressive, and Phillip knew he couldn't survive much longer. When he came in one week, he took a long, shaky sigh and picked up a phone and hit "record".

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night..."


	2. Chapter 2: Mike's Arrival

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! And I just want to say thank you to AddiLion and Kagerou Daze! Your words mean a lot to me and reading your reviews made me smile. I'm so glad you like it! I hope I can keep it up!**

**This chapter is pretty short compared to the first one, but I didn't want to over do this chapter.**

**Here's chapter 2 for you guys. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's is owned Scott Cawthon. I own nothing but the plot, the portrayals of his characters, and the extra characters I have made to go into this story.**

**P.S. Added a cover! Drew it up myself actually!**

* * *

_**~19 years later~**_

_"You really are going to Wynn?! Mike, how crazy are you?!"_ the voice of a clearly worried friend shouted from the other end of a phone call. The man on the receiving end groaned.

"Look, Alex, everything bad that occurred in Wynn happened about 20 years ago. Chill out," the man, named Mike, rolled eyes, a small smirk on his face.

_"Just... just be careful man. So much crap has happened in that town,"_ Alex sighed.

"Everything will be fine. I'll text you once I get into town. Now I gotta go, people are giving me weird looks," Mike assured his friend. With much protesting from Alex, Mike hung up.

The truth was, no one was giving him a weird look. He was just simply tired of his friends and family members giving him a hard time about his decision to move to Wynn. He was only 7 when the rumors of the town began. Of course the whole thing about the four kids being murdered and that robotic fox biting the security guard was on national television. The whole country was on edge. People refused to travel there anymore, and if anyone ended up there, they refused to stay very long. Family members of his who have gone to the town came back saying it was so creepy and the whole town felt haunted by something. Mike never believed those stories. He always laughed inwardly to himself when people freaked out about the place. He wanted to see the town for himself, see if the rumors were true.

Mike Schmidt was his full name. He was tall, ginger, and had icey blue eyes. The man didn't believe in superstitions. He was interested in investigating the so called haunted houses and debunking any and all rumors. When he heard about Wynn being haunted, he got excited and wanted to go off and prove to everyone how wrong they all were since he was young. Many people claimed he was reckless and believed he would get himself killed. But he was confident, and knew he could get down to the bottom of things.

As the bus pulled up to the town's gates, he grabbed his backpack and suitcase before getting up to leave. As soon as he stepped off, the bus doors closed, and it sped off. Mike raised an eyebrow. It was so strange that so many people were freaked out by this place. He shook his head and started walking into the town.

He took a look around, the town was so dreary. Mike had to admit the place was a tad bit creepy, but it wasn't that bad. He admired the portrait of four kids that had been painted on a brick wall right at the entrance of the town. Who ever painted it had much talent. It gave the town a splash of color.

Walking further down the street, he noticed hardly anyone was out. One person was walking their dog, and a young couple just came out from a building, hurriedly rushing towards their car.

"Excuse me, but do you know of any houses or apartments for sale here?" Mike stopped the couple. The two shared a look of absolute terror.

"Uh, we don't live here, sorry," the woman mumbled.

"And we recommend against living here. It's better that way," the man shook his head. They got into their car hastily, drove down the street, and sped away from the town.

"That was strange..." Mike watched as this happened.

Suddenly, someone tapped on the man's shoulder. Mike jumped and spun around just to see a woman who was walking a dog.

"If you need a place to stay, the Kingsley Motels are renting out rooms," the woman said in a very quiet voice, "But that couple was right, you don't want to live here."

"Why not?" Mike raised an eyebrow, very curious as to why.

"This town isn't a good place for strangers. Bad things can happen to those who don't know What they're doing," the woman shook her head, starting to walk off.

"What's so bad about this place?" Mike inquired, walking after her.

The woman shot him a look, "You are a foolish young man. That's bad. You might end up getting yourself killed here."

With that, the woman walked off. Mike frowned and looked for a sign that said "Kingsley Motels". The sooner he could find a place to live, the better.

He didn't have to look long. As soon as he turned around, he saw the sign right by the building the couple from before walked out of. Adjusting his backpack, he made his way over and walked through the doors.

The inside was much more welcoming than the outside. The walls were a soft cream color, and the carpet was a velvet red. A couch and two recliners sat in one corner of the room in front of a tv. The other side had two glass doors that led to a small cafe. In the middle of the room was a desk, where a friendly looking woman sat. Her strawberry blonde hair was highlighted with a few gray hairs here and there.

Mike approached the desk and cleared his throat to get her attention, "Excuse me miss, but I'm looking for a place to stay."

"Oh? For how long will you be staying, sir?" the woman looked up, a smile on her face. She grabbed a clipboard and a pen in order to record his stay,

"I'm planning on moving here. So as long as I am able to," Mike replied.

The woman dropped her pen as her jaw hung open, "Are you insane, sir?"

"No, ma'am. I wish to live here. I'll pay what I can right on the spot," Mike shook his head.

"I hope you know that this town's history isn't the best..." she looked through the files, grabbed a form, and handed it to him.

"I do. But that was in the past," Mike took the form and began to fill it out.

"Hey, mom, the- Who are you?" a teenage girl came skipping out of the cafe. She paused at stared at Mike.

"Avalon, mind your manners," the woman scolded her daughter.

"Sorry," Avalon apologized, grinning sheepishly. She was a tall, skinny girl with pale skin, long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"It's fine. My name is Mike Schmidt. I'm moving in," Mike chuckled and introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you. As you heard, my name is Avalon. But some people call me Ava for short," Avalon did a small bow.

"And I'm her mother, Maddie," Maddie nodded her head, "I also have a husband named Kenneth. He works down at the art gallery if you ever get to go down there."

"I will when I can," Mike finished filling out the form and handed it to Maddie.

"Don't worry about payment now," Maddie waved her hand as Mike pulled out his wallet.

"Are you sure?" Mike pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to Maddie.

"Yes, I'll just include it in the monthly bill. Right now, Ava will show you to your room," Maddie grabbed a key and handed it to the brunette.

"Follow me," Avalon started walking down the hall. Mike followed closely behind.

The two walked in silence for a moment until Avalon's curiosity got the better of her.

"What brings you to Wynn?" she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know. The place just seems interesting to me," the man shrugged. Avalon let out a laugh.

"What's interesting about this place? It's the most boring town in the world!" Avalon exclaimed.

"How old are you, Avalon?" it was Mike's turn to ask a question.

"I just turned sixteen last week," she answered, a smile on her face.

"Ah. That explains why you're not so jumpy like everyone else," Mike laughed.

"Oh, my age has nothing to do with it. Other kids my age are just as superstitious as the adults around here. I'm just not afraid of that stupid pizzeria like everyone else is," Avalon rolled her eyes. She stopped in front of a door and unlocked it, "Here's your room."

"Wait, pizzeria?" Mike walked into his room and set his bags down.

"Yeah, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It's at the end of town," Avalon shrugged.

"Why are people afraid of it?" the people couldn't have been afraid of what happened twenty years ago, right?

"It's haunted," Avalon said this just like she was saying the sky was blue.

"You're kidding, right?" Mike crossed his arms.

"Nope. The animatronics apparently come to life at night and try to kill the security guard. It happened to a close friend of my mother," Avalon explained.

"Did they kill him?" Mike's eyes widened.

Avalon shook her head, "No, but he got injured really badly. He went into almost complete paralysis. Lives in the hospital now."

"A part of me believes you're making this all up to try and scare me off," Mike narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey, I'm just telling you what I've heard around town. Even if the place is haunted, its not something to get freaked out over in my opinion. It makes this town cooler honestly," Avalon held up her hands.

"Uh huh..." Mike kept his arms crossed. He didn't know whether or not to believe the girl.

"How about I show you around town? That way you'll know where everything is. Maybe you could find a job," Avalon suggested, seeing that he wasn't very thrilled to hear about the whole haunted pizzeria.

"Can we go by that pizzeria?" Mike stepped out of his room.

"I don't see why not. Why, you want to hunt down ghosts?" Avalon joked around.

Mike smirked, "Jokes on you, kid. I don't believe in ghost stories."

"That'll change soon," Avalon smirked back, "Anyways, let's go. If you're gonna live here, you're gonna need to know what's what."

Mike followed Avalon back down the hall and to the front desk.

"I'm gonna show Mike around town, is that alright?" Avalon leaned over the desk.

"I don't see a problem with it. Also, pick up a pizza from Freddy's while your at it," Maddie nodded.

"Will do," Avalon nodded and dragged Mike out the door.

"I thought people were afraid of Freddy's?" Mike was confused. Why would Maddie ask for a pizza from there.

"They are. But the food is really good, which is the only reason it stays in business. Don't worry, it confuses me as well," Avalon replied.

Mike just shook his head. This town just got a little stranger.


End file.
